Don't Close Your Eyes
by AWPuRpLePoPtArT
Summary: Tonight she belongs only to Will


A/N Fair warning: this is the most mature rated thing I have ever written. A very happy sweet 16 to tore-my-yellow-dress, hope this fits the bill.

* * *

She looks stunning. The dress she wears is sleek and conforms to every curve of her body. It is a red so deep it's almost black but when she moves in just the right light the material sparkles. There is a slit in the side from the floor to her hip which reveals a pair of black stiletto pumps. The dress cuts low across her shoulders leaving them available for the world to adore. Her dark hair is piled into a curly bundle on the top of her head with two curls highlighting her face. She wears black gloves that reach almost to her shoulders but stop short by 6 inches. And she wears a smile, it's a stunning smile meant only for one man in the room.

Three people in the room know that this smile is not for her husband but rather, another man in the room.

He too is "dressed to the nines." His tie closely matches hers but no one will recognize that it does, no one wants to believe that Saint Alicia might not be the saint she presents herself to be. Alicia plays the part so well that it's hard to imagine any other possibility.

She enters the ballroom on Peter's arm but she discreetly scans the room for the man she intends her ensemble to impress. He's been waiting for her and immediately meets her eye. She sees the gleam and twinkle from 100 feet away. The first look is going exactly as she intended.

All that's left now is to spend the evening playing her part, and ignoring that man. She spins around the dance floor with her husband, she smiles at all the right times, Peter whispers in her ear and she laughs. Will sits and drinks while he watches her. He doesn't like this part, this part of the charade makes him want to scream. This performance makes his insides crawl. She is his, she may have been Peter's long ago. But now. Now she is his and his alone. And he intends to prove that to her later tonight.

He finds her on the dance floor as he takes a turn with Diane. He flashes her a knowing smile that has her hiding her face in Peter's shoulder. It makes Will's skin crawl when Peter mistakes it as a gesture of affection and he slides his hand up Alicia's back. By the end of the night she won't remember Peter's name, He'll be sure of that. After they applaud the dance he returns to his seat and sends a simple one word message.

_Mine_

He knows she received the message when she meets him in his limo at the end of the night. They sit in comfortable silence all the way to his apartment passing sultry looks at each other. Their hands find each other's in the dark and rest on the seat between them.

They walk hand in hand to the elevator in Will's parking garage. Space seems to disappear as the short ride to Will's floor continues. By the time they exit to his apartment not even air can separate the two.

Will maintains his calm demeanor until he has her in the entrance way of his apartment. Then he throws her against the wall and watches as the hunger flash in her eyes. He will bring her to the edge twice against the wall without removing a single piece of her clothing. He aims to spend this night doing this to her. He will brand himself on her so that there is no question to whom she belongs.

He sweeps her into his arms and carries her bridal style to his bedroom as she gasps and gives a small laugh. Alicia sees the danger that clouds his eyes, she has rarely seen him look this powerful outside of a courtroom. The anticipation of what is to come leaves her breathless and a little giddy.

Will helps her regain her footing once in his bedroom and immediately turns her back to him searching for a zipper to remove the stunning dress. Alicia leans her head back and gives a little moan as his fingers light tiny fires along her body as he locate the zipper and starts to pull it down. He follows the zipper with feather light kisses down her back which only stokes the fire already burning in her core for him. She can't pinpoint it, but there is something different in the way he approaches their lovemaking tonight and it increases the heat between them.

Will almost loses his patience when he sees the lingerie that is hidden below the dress. The corset that pushes her breasts up and the skimpy almost nonexistent scrap of lace he believes are proposed as panties. Heat flashes in his eyes as he takes the lace in his hands and rips them. Alicia can do little more than gasp.

"Please Will, I need you" Alicia whispers

Will ignores the fervent plea. And starts to place tiny kisses along the insides of her thighs until he reaches her pulsating center. He takes his time driving her almost to orgasm then backing off. And as her legs threaten to buckle he pushes her down on to the bed. She reaches for his pants but he stills her questing hands. He wants her panting and begging his name before they reach that step. He restrains her hands with one hand while his other hand brings takes her up again. She chants his name out in cadence and she tries close her eyes against the sensations. Will won't let her and forces her to open her eyes.

"Look at me Alicia. Tonight you don't close your eyes. Tonight you see only me."

As he prepares to enter her he looks into her eyes as she struggles against his hands.

"Tell me you're mine Alicia, tell me who that smile tonight was for."

"Only you, only you forever Will, I am your lady and you are my man," Alicia gasps as he teases her.

With one sure thrust Will buries himself deep and he finally allows Alicia to fall over the edge with him.

As the room grows lighter with the break of day the two lay tangled with each other, not even light flits between them. They know not what daylight will bring but for one night, for that night Will knows Alicia is his and Alicia knows Will is hers.


End file.
